yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklal Marşı/Yalçın Küçük/İftiralarına cevaplar
YALÇIN KÜÇÜK'ÜN MEHMET AKİF'E DAİR İFTİRALARINA PROF. DR. NURULLAH ÇETİN’İN CEVABI -II- Yalçın Küçük'ün,Mehmet Akif Ersoy hakkında ileri sürdüğü akla ziyan iddialara;Ankara Üniversitesi, Dil ve Tarih-Coğrafya Fakültesi, Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü öğretim üyesi Prof. Dr. Nurullah Çetin cevap verdi. 23 Kasım 2010 Bu yazının birinci bölümüne şu link'ten ulaşabilirsiniz: http://www.mirhaber.com/haber.php?haber_id=36139 Allah’ın Müslümanlara Vaad Etmediği Yrd. Doç. Dr. İbrahim TÜZER: Yalçın Küçük’ün garip laflarından biri de Allah’ın müslümanlara vaadde bulunmadığı şeklinde. Şöyle diyor: “Eğer Akif yazdıysa, Âkif'in yazmadığını düşünmek için haklı nedenlerimiz var, çok büyük bir hata yapmaktadır; bir de bilgiççe, "bastığın yerleri toprak diyerek geçme, tanı" buyurmaktadır, çok garip görünmektedir. Daha da garip olanı, bu dizeden iki dize yukarıda, "doğacaktır sana vaad ettiği günler Hakk'ın" denmektedir ki hayli şaşırtıcıdır. Çünkü biz müslümanların Tanrısı, vaadkâr bir tanrı değildir ve Kur’an'da "vaad" sözcüğü, hiçbir yerde olumlu bir haber vermemektedir, buna ileride değinmek durumundayım. Kur’an'da, bu açıdan tekrar okunduğunda, en çok "vaade inanmayın" uyarısını buluyoruz. Bu nedenle, ya İslamist Şair'in, Tanrı'ları karıştırmış olduğunu ya da marşı kendisinin yazmadığını düşünmek durumundayız. Tabii bu manzumeyi, Akif'in yazmamış olduğunu ciddi bir hipotez olarak tekrarlamak zorundayım. Diğer taraftan strüktüralist, yapısalcı, bir analize meyledecek olursam, “vaad ettiği" ibaresinden, bir dize atladığımızda, malum "toprak" sözcüğüne ulaşıyoruz; strüktüralist kurma tutkunu bir yaratıktır. O halde, nerede ise arka arkaya gelen "vaad edilen" sözcüğü ile "toprak" kelimesinden bir yapı kuracak olursam, "vaad edilen toprak" önermesiyle karşılaşıyorum. Buna şaşırmıyorum. Marş, bu tür sızdırmalarla doludur.”27 “Şimdi bir özete ihtiyacımız var; bir, 25 Aralık 1920 tarihiyle başlayabilirim, bu tarihte Koçgiri Aşireti reisleri Ankara'ya, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisine bir telgraf göndererek, Sevr'e göre muhtariyet hakkını elde ettiklerini ve artık kabulü ile verilmesini talep ettiler. İki, daha önce vardı, Ekim 1920 tarihinde de oluyordu, ancak 1921 yılı başından itibaren, Kürt çeteleri sistematik olarak taciz hareketlerine başladılar, "isyan" diyebiliriz, 'istiklal Marşı" projesi işte bu tarihlerde doğmuştur; Kürt hareketliliği ile paralel bir hızla gelişiyordu, İstiklalden çok isyancıların taleplerini asimile etmeyi deneyen bir vesikadır. İsyancılar, daha büyük sayıda imzalarla, 11 Mart 1921 tarihinde Ankara'ya bir telgraf daha göndererek "Kürt Yurdu" isteklerini tekrarladılar. Bu, muhtariyet'tir, Vali'nin Kürt ve yardımcısının Türk olmasını şart koştular. Bir gün sonra, 12 Mart 1921 tarihinde, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi "İslamcı" şaire ait olduğu söylenen bir manzumeyi çok acele bir şekilde kabul etti, artık ezbere biliyoruz. Manzume'de "Türk" kelimesi yoktu, geçmiyordu, cenk şevki verilmiyor ve alışılmış "Allah" sözcüğü bulunmuyordu ve yerine "Hüda" vardı; bu sözcük, Farisi-Kürdi'de "Allah" ve Kürt-Yahudice'de ise "Yahudi" demektir." Öyleyse, uygundur ve deşifrasyona başlıyoruz. İkilem şudur, ya Mehmet Akif Kur’an'ı bilmemektedir ya Manzume'yi, Kur’an’a pek itibar etmeyenler yazmıştır. Çünkü bu metinde "doğacaktır sana va'ad ettiği günler Hakkın" ibaresi var ki Kur’an-han müminler için çok yabancıdır. Şöyle de söyleyebilirim, müslümanların Allah'ı, vaatkâr bir Allah olmaktan çok uzakta duruyor ve Kur’an da, bu nedenle olabilir, "vaat" sözcük ve fiiline pek olumlu yaklaşmıyor, mesele buradadır. Kur’an'da çeşitli surelerde "vaat" fiiline rastlıyoruz, bunları üç büyük kategoride toplayabilirim; İsa'nın Vaatleri, Musa'nın Vaatları, Şeytanın Vaatleri ki müslümanların Allah'ı bunları hep tekzip etmektedir. Müslümanların Allah'ının da vaadi var, çok azdır ve çok zaman "azap" ve bir-iki hâlde de cennettir. O halde, "yok" saymak durumundayım ve buradan devam ediyorum. Ra'd Suresi Kırkıncı Ayeti de aktarabilirim ve şöyledir: "İmdi, onlara vaat ettiğimiz (azabın) bir kısmının (başına geldiğini) ister sana (sağlığında) gösterelim, ister (bundan önce) seni öldürelim, her iki durumda da sana düşen ancak mesajı tebliğ etmek, duyurmaktır; hesabı görmek ise Bize aittir." Demek, burada da öğreniyoruz, Kur’an'da İslamik "vaat" mi, azap ve öldürmektir. İsra Suresi ve Altmış Üçüncü ve Dördüncü Ayetler, Şeytanın vaati ve bekleyen cezalar ise şu şekilde yazılıyor: "(Allah) 'Haydi, (seçtiğin yolda elinden geleni ardına koymamak üzere) git! Ancak, haberin olsun ki, onlardan sana uyanlar (la beraber) hepinizi bekleyen ceza, yaptıklarınızın tam karşılığı olmak üzere, cehennem olacaktır! Haydi, şimdi onlardan gücünün yettiğini sesinle ayart; atlarınla ve adamlarınla onların üzerine yüklen ve (böylece) onların, mallarıyla çocuklarıyla (ilgili olarak işleyecekleri günahlara) ortak ol; onlara vaatlerde bulun, çünkü (onlar bilmezler ki) Şeytanın vaat ettiği her şey sadece akıl çelmek içindir." Burada da görüyoruz, Şeytanın vaadi var ve kötüdür; müslümanların Allah'ının vaadi ise sadece Cehennem'dir. Dolayısıyla, bu Manzume'yi yazanın İslam mütefekkiri Akif olduğuna inanmakta çok zorlanıyoruz. Çünkü, İslamist bir müellifin "va'adettiği günler Hakkın" sözünü bulmasının imkansız olduğunu anlıyoruz. (…) Peki şöyle özetleyebilir miyim, müslümanların Kitabı'na göre "vaad edilen günler" pek anlam ifade etmemektedir, ancak Kur’an'da başta Peygamber Abraham olmak üzere İsrael Tanrıları ve sözlerinden o denli bahs açılıyor ki, Kuran’ı tedris ederek Tevrat'ı da hatmetmek mümkün olmasa da temellerini öğrenmek imkan dâhiline girmektedir. Bu o kadar öyle ki, bazı hahamlar, İslam’ın derivatif bir din olduğunu dahi ileri sürebiliyorlar. Ancak burada böyle iddialara ihtiyaç duymuyoruz. Çünkü bu manzumede "vaad ettiği" sözcüğü ile "toprak" arasında sadece bir dize var; artık bunu, bir tesadüf sayamayız. Manzume'de, Kur’an'da da işaret edildiği üzere, "kutsal" ya da "vaad edilen" topraklar için bir çağrı görüyor ve okuyoruz. Bu çağrı, tarihseldir; "kahraman" ve "gazi" ve "şanlı" şehirlerimizde, Arabî ve İbranî sözcük ile "medine" diyebiliriz, savaşlarda, bir yanda, Hıristiyanlar ve diğer yanda Türkler ve Yahudiler savaştılar; üçüncü kitabımızın bir teması'nı burada da not ediyorum. İkincisi, bir an için, Marş'ı Âkif'in yazmadığını ve bir "heyet" çalışması sonucu ortaya çıktığını düşünebiliriz, "heyet" Ankara'dadır ve çoğu İstanbul'dan gelmişlerdi, Siyonizm'i, Hamburg Kongresi'ni, buraya Osmanlı delegesi olarak Moiz Kohen'in, daha sonra Kemalizm'in teorisyeni M. Tekinalp, gittiğini ve "vaad edilen topraklar" için Türkiye'yi işaret ile hepsini Türkiye'ye davet ettiğini biliyor olmalıdırlar.”28 Bu vaad etmek meselesinin esası nedir? Prof. Dr. Nurullah ÇETİN: Yalçın Küçük burada diyor ki: ”Çünkü biz Müslümanların Tanrısı, vaadkâr bir tanrı değildir ve Kur’an'da "vaad" sözcüğü, hiçbir yerde olumlu bir haber vermemektedir”. Bu da tamamen yanlış bir ifadedir. Allah, Kur’an’da onlarca ayette iyi Müslümanlar için bazı vaadlerde bulunmuştur. Mesela örnek olarak bir ayet alalım: “Kendisine güzel bir vaadde bulunduğumuz ve bundan dolayı ona erecek olan kimse, kendisine dünya hayatının geçici zevkini tattırdığımız ve sonra kıyamet günü yakalanıp huzurumuza getirilecek olan kimse gibi midir?” (Kasas, 61) Buradaki “vaad” kelimesi aynen “vaadnâ” diye geçer. “Muhakkak ki: “Rabbimiz Allah’tır” deyip de sonra doğrulukta devam edenler üzerine melekler şöyle diyerek inerler: “Korkmayınız, mahzun da olmayınız, vaad olunduğunuz cennetle sevinin” (Fussilet, 30). Buradaki “vaad” kelimesi de “tûadûn” şeklindedir. “Doğacaktır sana va’d ettiği günler Hakk’ın” Mısraıyla Âkif, Türk milletine yeniden doğuş müjdesi veriyor. Yani bu karanlık işgal, esaret, savaş dönemi bitecek, bu savaşı kazanacaksın ve kendi hür vatanında hür devletini tekrar kuracaksın, Allah’tan ümit kesmeyiniz demek istemiştir. Bundan başka mana çıkmaz. Naziat31-34 'Dogrusu Allah'a karsi gelmekten sakinanlara kurtulus, bahceler, baglar, gogusleri yeni tomurcuklanmis yasit kizlar ve dolu kadehler vardir.'Naziat31-34 'Dogrusu Allah'a karsi gelmekten sakinanlara kurtulus, bahceler, baglar, gogusleri yeni tomurcuklanmis yasit kizlar ve dolu kadehler vardir.'Naziat31-34 'Dogrusu Allah'a karsi gelmekten sakinanlara kurtulus, bahceler, baglar, gogusleri yeni tomurcuklanmis yasit kizlar ve dolu kadehler vardir.' Âkif’te “İstiklal” Kavramının Olmadığı Yrd. Doç. Dr. İbrahim TÜZER: Yalçın Küçük ayrıca Âkif’in zannedildiği gibi istiklal fikrinde olmadığını, sömürge fikrini benimsediğini, sömürgede yaşamaya alışkın olduğunu ileri sürüyor. Şöyle diyor: “Üç, Doğrul, Âkif'in bunun üzerine, "Allah bir daha bu millete bir istiklâl Marşı yazdırmasın" dediğini de not ediyor. Bununla, Damat Doğrul, Âkif'in istiklâl'e çok önem ve bu kasıtla böyle bir cevap verdiğine bizi inandırmak istediğini anlayabiliyoruz. Ancak buna inanmakta çok zorlanıyoruz. a-Âkif'in bu istiklâl'e değer biçtiğini gösterecek kanıtlardan yoksunuz. Çünkü, Âkif, Kurtuluş Mücadelesi sırasında, Ankara'da mebus tayin edilmiş, bir Dergâh'ta kalmış ve daha sonra, Mısır'a giderek, Halim Paşa Ailesi'nden bir prensin misafiri olarak yaşamıştır. O sırada Mısır, emperyalist Büyük Britanya'nın egemenliği altındaydı. Özetle, bir sömürgede ve zengin prensinin eline bakarak yaşıyordu, istiklal kavramı uzaktadır. b-Ersoy'un da "istiklâl Marşı" yazımı dönemini bir daha yaşamak istemediğini, düşünmemiz daha isabetlidir. Şu veya bu şekilde unutmak istemediği bir dönemdir. Âkif'in bir komplo'nun aleti olduğunu düşünmesi ihtimal dahilindedir.”29 Akif istiklalci mi, yoksa sömürgeci mi? Prof. Dr. Nurullah ÇETİN: Burada hemen Mısır ve İngiltere meselesine bir açıklık getirelim. Âkif, Mısır’da İngiliz sömürgesi altında istiklal kavramına değer vermeden yaşamaktan memnun değildir. Tam tersine bu sömürgeliğe şiddetle karşıdır. Bu, Âkif’ e atılacak en büyük iftiralardan biridir. Nitekim bu konuyla ilgili Ömer Rıza Doğrul’dan bir iktibas yapalım: “Dünya haberleriyle alâkası Gazete okumaya muktedir olmadığı için kendisine her gün yurt ve dünya haberlerini verir, sonra suallerini beklerdim. Alâkadar olduğu her meseleyi sorar ve tafsilâtını dinlerdi. O zaman İngiltere-Mısır müzakereleri vuku buluyor, Mısır'ın mukadderatı tesbit olunuyordu. Senelerce yaşadığı bu memlekete ehemmiyet veriyor, alâka gösteriyor, bilhassa bu noktayı takip ediyordu: "— Kapitülasyonlar!" Sık sık sorduğu mesele bu belânın kaldırılıp kaldırılmadığı idi. O zaman bu meselenin beynelmilel (uluslar arası) bir konferansa talikine (bırakılmasına) karar verilmesi, Üstad'ı âdeta üzmüştü. Ona göre asıl hallolunacak mesele bu idi. Üstad'ın düşünüşü çok doğru idi. Çünkü Mısır'ı için için kemiren en müthiş âfet bu kapitülasyonlardı. Bu kepazelik yüzünden memleketin asıl sahibi olan Mısırlılar, kendi yurtlarında birer garip gibi yaşıyor, imtiyazlı yabancılar ise istediklerini yapıyor, yerlileri hor görüyorlardı. Mısırlıların hür yaşamaları ve vatanlarına sahip olmaları için her şeyden evvel bu kapitülasyonları kaldırmaları icab ediyordu. Üstad da sonuna kadar bu noktayı takip etti. Fakat Mısırlıların Montrö Konferansı'nı toplayarak kapitülasyonlardan kurtuldukları haberini almaya ömrü vefa etmedi.”30 Ayrıca Yalçın Küçük’ün: “Âkif'in bu istiklâl'e değer biçtiğini gösterecek kanıtlardan yoksunuz.” Sözü aslında ciddiye alınacak bir söz değil. Âkif’e atılabilecek en çirkin bir iftiradır bu. Âkif, hayatını istiklal uğruna feda etmiş, âdeta istiklâl mistiği olan bir Türk aydını ve şairidir. O, ömrü boyunca Türk milletinin tam bağımsız ve bağlantısız hür bir Müslüman Türk devleti ve milleti olarak kalması için mücadele etmiştir. İstiklal Marşı’mız, adından başlayarak sonuna kadar Türk’ün her türlü emperyalizme karşı bir bağımsızlık bildirgesi gibidir. 30 Ekim 1918 Mondros Mütarekesiyle ülkemiz fiilen işgal edildiğinde Âkif, bu işgale ve her türlü işgale karşı hayatını ortaya koydu, istiklal istemeyen İstanbul Hükûmeti ve Sarayın tarafını değil, istiklal isteyen Atatürk’ün liderliğindeki Kuva-yı Milliye saflarını seçti. Millî Mücadelemiz süresince de Anadolu’yu karış karış dolaşarak Türk milletini istiklalini koruması için uyardı. Daha İstanbul’da üyesi olduğu Dârü’l-Hikmeti’l İslamiyye Teşkilatında bu kurumu Kuva-yı Milliye aleyhinde yayın yapmaya sevk etmek isteyenlere karşı şiddetle karşı geldi ve bir kelime bile söyletmedi ve yazdırmadı.31 Mütareke döneminde mandacılık fikirleri; yani İngiltere, Fransa, İtalya, Amerika gibi emperyalist devletlerin yönetiminde, onların sömürgesi, kölesi olarak yaşayalım diyenler ortaya çıktığında Âkif’in Sebilürreşad dergisinde şunlar yazıyordu: “Türklerin yirmi beş asırdan beri istiklallerini (bağımsızlıklarını) muhafaza etmiş bir millet oldukları târihen müsbet (tarihçe sabit) bir hakikattir. Türkler istiklalsiz yaşayamaz.”32 Eşref Edib’in açıklamalarına göre pek çok insanın ümitsizliğe düştüğü bir sırada Âkif tam bir iman ve ümit içinde istiklalimizi koruyacağımıza inanıyordu. Ayvalık’ta, Karesi’de (Balıkesir’de) başlayan millî hareketin mutlaka büyüyeceğine, bütün memlekete yayılacağına inanıyordu. Eşref Edip Âkif’in Kuva-yı Milliye saflarına nasıl büyük bir heyecanla katıldığını uzun uzun anlatır. Balıkesir’deki millî savunmayı görünce heyecana gelir ve “zafer yolu bu yoldur” der. Anadolu’nun değişik yerlerinde verdiği vaazlarda, yaptığı konuşmalarda istiklale olan inancını hep tekrarladı. Mesela Balıkesir’de yaptığı konuşmada şunları söyledi: “İnşallah vatanımızın haysiyeti, istiklali, saadeti, refahı, ümranı dünyalar durdukça masun (korunmuş) ve mahfuz (korunmuş) kalır.”33 Yalçın Küçük’ün: “Âkif'in bu istiklâl'e değer biçtiğini gösterecek kanıtlardan yoksunuz.” Sözünü anlamsız kılan bir kanıt da şudur. Âkif bir yerde şöyle der: “Azıcık bilmek için kadrini istiklâlin (bağımsızlığın değerini), Bakınız çehre-i meş’ûmuna (uğursuz yüzüne) izmihlâlin (bozgunun)”34 İstiklal Marşı’ndaki “Sancak” Kelimesi Meselesi Yrd. Doç. Dr. İbrahim TÜZER: Yalçın Küçük, İstiklal Marşı’nda geçen “sancak” kelimesini da acayip yorumlara tabi tutuyor. Şöyle diyor: “Birinci soru şudur, bu "sancak" nereden ve neden çıkıyor; bir kurtuluş savaşında "sancak" yoktur ve üstelik başta bir yer bulamıyoruz. Gerçekten bu "sancak" nedir ve "bayrak" nerededir; öyle tahmin edebiliriz, ya manzumenin de facto telif heyeti ve çok büyük ihtimalle son anda, Mecliste olabilir, bayrağın kayıp olduğu anlaşılmıştır. Bulunmuştur, yerine konmuştur; "hakkıdır hür yaşamış bayrağımın hürriyet", manzumenin son dörtlüğünde ve sondan bir önceki satır hâlindedir. Son anda konduğundan hiç şüphe edemeyiz; çünkü bütün kıt’alar dörtlük idi ve bu beşlik'tir ve hepsinde, bütün dörtlüklerde, kafiye var, acele ile "boş ver" dendiğini çıkarıyoruz. Bu satırları yazarken rencide oluyorum ve neden bu kadar "geç kaldım" diyorum. Bir "dörtlük", beşlik'tir ve "neden" yollu kimse sormuyor. Demek "bayrak" unutulmuştur; demek ki federasyon arayışı çok eskilere kadar gidiyor. Komplo'dur. İlk dizede "sancak" şafaklarda yüzüyordu ve ben hâlâ şafakta yüzen bir sancağı kavrayamıyorum ve sondan bir önceki dizede, bu kez şafaklar dalgalanmakta ve ay da bu dalgalanmaya davet edilmektedir. Güzel, "bayrağımın" dalgalanması söz konusu değil, bunu istemiyoruz ve "bayrağımın" yaşaması ile yetiniyoruz. Ne yazık, "bayrağımın" yaşamasını da anlayamamaktayım; tabii ilkokul öğrencileri ve askerlerimizden anlamalarını bekleyebiliyoruz. Ersoy'un adı misli, "Ragif" anlaşılamayan dizeleri yoktu ve bu manzumeyi Akif'in yazmadığından emin olabiliyoruz. Öyleyse, önce "sancak-bayrak" ikilemine el almak ve sonra "sönmez" sözcüğüne gelmek durumundayız. Türk Ordusu için yazılmış açıklayıcı bir kitapta "bayrak, istiklal belgesidir" denmektedir ve "sancak" için de, "bir metre en ve bir buçuk metre boyunda ipek atlastan ve bayrak nisbetlerine göre ay yıldız ile süslenmiştir" deniyor. Sancak, bayraktan farklı olarak altın sırma saçaklı olup üzerine güneş ve şua temsili var. Her alayın bir sancağı olduğunu biliyoruz, okullara ve savaş gemilerine de veriliyor; savaşta, birlikler, sancak değil bayrak bulunduruyorlar. Benim katıldığım savaşta da her birliğin ve bu arada bizim bayrağımız vardı; esas olarak alınan tepelere dikmek ve olursa, şehitlerimizi örtmek içindi. İstiklal'i bayrağın dalgalanmasının temsil ettiğini biliyoruz; birinci nokta budur. Yenilen orduların bayrakları alınıyor; yürürken en önde sancak değil bayrak var ve yenilmek, bayrak vermek'tir, Urquart da, Türklerin Avrupa'ya ilk kez 1595 yılında bayrak kaptırdığını kaydediyor ve bu kayıtla, Türk bayrağı hakkında da, Avrupa'dan malumat edinme imkânına kavuşuyoruz." O tarihte Türk bayrağının yeşil'den kırmızı'ya değiştirildiği ve ay-yıldızın bulunduğu Urguart'ın haberinde yer alıyor. Bu vesile ile ay yıldızın, Bizans sembolleri olduğu ve pek çok kurum misli, burada "timar" da diyebiliyorum, Doğu Roma'dan geldiğini tekraren tespit ediyoruz. Yıldız ve ay'ın, çıkışı ve bize gelişi itibariyle, İslamla bir ilgisi yoktur; bilmek durumundayız.”35 Âkif’te sancak, bayrak mı, başka bir şey mi? Prof. Dr. Nurullah ÇETİN: Eski Türklerden beri bayrak, tuğ, sancak arasında ayrım olmamış, bunlar bir anlamda kullanılmıştır. Sancakla bayrak Cumhuriyet döneminde birbirinden ayrılmıştır. Bayrak, “batırmak” fiilinden gelir. Batırak> batrak> badrak> bayrak hâline gelmiştir. “Batırılacak silah” demektir. Bir bayrağı bir yere batıran yani diken, orada kendi millî iradesinin hâkim olduğunu ve olacağını söylemek istiyor demektir. Eski Türkler “batırak, batrak, bayrak, tuğ, sancak” gibi kelimeleri “bayrak” anlamında kullanırlardı. -Bayrak kullanımı: Divanü Lügati’t-Türk’te “bayrak kamug talpışdı” (Bayrak bütünüyle dalgalandı)36 diye geçer. Bugünkü bayrağımızın şekil ve ölçüleri 29 Mayıs 1936 tarih ve 2994 sayılı kanunla kesinleşti. -Tuğ kullanımı: Oğuz Kağan Destanında: “Takı taluy takı müren Kün tuğ bolgıl kök kurıkan” Yani: “Daha deniz daha müren (nehir) Güneş bayrak gök kurıkan (çadır) olsun”37 diye geçer. -Sancak kullanımı: “Sançmak” fiilinden gelir. Batırmak, saplamak anlamındadır. “Sancak açmak”, “sancak-ı şerif açmak”, savaş ilanı, seferberlik ilanıdır. Hz. Muhammed, Bedir Savaşı’nda bayrak niyetine sancak kullandı. Hz. Muhammed’in kullandığı bu siyah sancak, Mısır Kölemenleri tarafından İstanbul’a getirildi ve buna “Sancak-ı Şerif” denir. Daha sonra parçalarından yeniden oluşturuldu ve üç sancak yapıldı. Bugün Topkapı Sarayı’nda Mukaddes Emanetler bölümündedir. Sancak-ı şerif çıkarmak demek, herkesi savaşa davet etmek demektir. Yani sancak, bütün Müslümanları, bütün milleti bir araya toplayan bir simgedir. Padişah sefere gittiğinde halifelik alameti olarak sancak-ı şerifi de yanında götürürdü. Peygamberin sancağının kendileri ile birlikte olduğunu gören asker büyük bir heyecanla savaşırdı. Nitekim Tevfik Fikret’in de bir şiirinin adı “Sancak-ı Şerif Huzurunda”38 dır. Burada sancak, bayrak anlamındadır. Fikret, bu şiirinde dinle, Balkan Savaşı’nda ölen şehitlerimizle ince yollu alay eder. Sancak kelimesi, bu konunun uzmanı tarafından şöyle tanımlanıyor: “Sancak, siyaset nokta-i nazarından (bakımından) bir içtimai heyetin (toplumsal bir grubun) yani bir manevî şahıs sayılan devletin ve hakiki manasıyla o devleti terkip ve teşkil eden (oluşturan) milletin hüviyetinin remzi (simgesi, sembolü) ve mevcudiyetinin (varlığının) timsalidir (sembolüdür).”39 Açıkça görülüyor ki burada sancak, bildiğimiz anlamda bayrakla aynı manaya geliyor. Cumhuriyet döneminde bayrak ile sancak ayrıldı. Bayrak, genel millî bir simge oldu, sancak ise tugay ve alayların simgesi oldu. 29.5.1936’da 2994 numaralı bayrak kanunu çıktı. 5 Haziran 1936 günlü ve 3332 numaralı Resmî Gazete’de de yayınlandı. Mehmet Âkif, İstiklal Marşı’nda bayrak anlamına gelen 3 kelimeye mısralarda yer veriyor: Sancak, hilal, bayrak. “Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak;” Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak. O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak; O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak.” Buradaki al sancak, ne bir eyaletin, ne bir tugayın ya da ne bir alayın simgesidir. Tamamen bütün bir Türk milletinin simgesidir. Şair zaten bunu bu ilk kıtanın sonraki mısralarında açıkça söylüyor. “O benim milletimin yıldızıdır” diyor, filanca eyaletin, filanca bölgenin, filanca kavmin demiyor. Bütün milletin yıldızı olan simge ise bayraktır. Şair, burada sancak kelimesini bayrak anlamında kullanmıştır. Sancak zaten eskiden bütün bir milleti temsil eden bayraktı. Ayrıca Millî Mücadelemiz bir yönüyle Haçlılara karşı verilen bir savaştı. Yani Batılılar ülkemizdeki İslam varlığına karşı bir yok etme savaşı uyguladılar. Milletimiz de bunu bir din savaşı, İslam’ı koruma savaşı olarak gördü ve öyle savaştı. Dolayısıyla Âkif, Müslüman Türk milletini bir bakıma peygamberin sancağı altında toplanmaya davet eden bir yaklaşım da getirmiş olabilir. Ayrıca Yalçın Küçük, ”Yenilen orduların bayrakları alınıyor; yürürken en önde sancak değil bayrak var ve yenilmek, bayrak vermek'tir, Urquart da, Türklerin Avrupa'ya ilk kez 1595 yılında bayrak kaptırdığını kaydediyor ve bu kayıtla, Türk bayrağı hakkında da, Avrupa'dan malumat edinme imkânına kavuşuyoruz." O tarihte Türk bayrağının yeşil'den kırmızı'ya değiştirildiği ve ay-yıldızın bulunduğu Urguart'ın haberinde yer alıyor.” Diyor. Burada kendisi itiraf ediyor, Türk bayrağının kırmızı yani al olduğunu. Akif de aynı şeyi söylüyor; al yani kırmızı sancak diyor. Demek ki “al sancak” ifadesiyle kastettiği şey “bayrak”tır. İkinci kıtada da bayrak yerine mecaz-ı mürsel sanatıyla “hilal” kelimesini kullanıyor. Şair bununla da bayrak anlamını kastediyor. Yalçın Küçük’ün işkillenmesine gerek yok. Şair, bu hilale yani Türk bayrağına hitap ederken “kahraman ırkıma bir gül” diyor. Kahraman ırk da yine bir bölge halkı, bir eyalet değil, bütün bir Türk milletidir. “Çatma, kurban olayım, çehreni ey nazlı hilâl! Kahraman ırkıma bir gül, ne bu şiddet, bu celâl? Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl; Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan milletimin istiklâl!” Hilal ve bayrak özdeşliğini yine son kıtada görmek mümkündür: “Dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi ey şanlı hilâl! Olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın hepsi helâl Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlâl: Hakkıdır hür yaşamış bayrağımın hürriyyet; Hakkıdır; Hakk’a tapan milletimin istiklâl!” Yalçın Küçük: “İlk dizede "sancak" şafaklarda yüzüyordu ve ben hâlâ şafakta yüzen bir sancağı kavrayamıyorum.” Diyor. Anlaşılmayacak bir şey yok. İlk kıtadaki “şafak” kelimesinin manası güneşin batışıdır. Türk bayrağı güneşe benzetilmiştir. Osmanlı devletinin yıkılışı, güneşe benzetilen Türk bayrağının ufukta batışını andırmaktadır. Millî Mücadelemiz sırasında “sancak” kelimesinin “bayrak” anlamında kullanıldığını sadece Mehmet Âkif değil, İstiklal Marşı yarışmasına katılan ve ön elemeyi kazanarak ilk yediye kalan diğer bazı şairler de söylüyor. Mesela bunlardan biri olan Hüseyin Suad, şiirinde şöyle diyor: “Çekti sancağı hilal-i sehari”40 Yine bu ilk yedi şiir arasında yer alan İskender Haki’nin marşında da şöyle geçer: “Çek sancağı Türk ordusu”41 Demek ki Yalçın Küçük’ün zanlarının, asılsız yorumlarının hiçbir somut karşılığı yok. Tarihsel gerçeklik onu her zaman olduğu gibi bu sefer de nakzediyor. Türk bayrağı hakkında en ciddi ve kapsamlı kitabı yazan Fevzi Kurtoğlu da çalışmasının sonunda bayrak ve sancak resimleri koymuş, “şekil: 113”te (sondan üçüncü şekil) bugünkü Türk bayrağının resmini olduğu gibi vermiş ve altına da açıklayıcı bilgi olarak “Türk millî sancağı” ifadesini koymuştur.42 Demek ki sancakla bayrak aynı anlama geliyor. Peki Âkif, İstiklal Marşında neden “sancak” kelimesini kullandı. Genel teamülde savaş sırasında olursa “sancak”, barış zamanında da “bayrak” kelimeleri kullanılıyor. Bu kullanım kesin olmasa da yaygın bir kullanımdır. İstiklal Marşımız, Millî Mücadele sırasında, savaş ortamında yazıldığı için Âkif de genel teamüle uyarak “sancak” demiştir. Ama tabii ”bayrak” da demiştir. Bunun federasyonla falan alakası yoktur. Mısır’a Niçin Gittiği Meselesi: Yrd. Doç. Dr. İbrahim TÜZER: Yalçın Küçük, kitabının bir yerinde şöyle diyor: “Âkif’in Kurtuluş Savaşı’ndan bir süre sonra Türkiye’yi terk ile Mısır’a yerleşmesinin şimdiye kadar ikna edici hiçbir nedenini bulabilmiş değiliz. Şapka ve diğer devrimler, Âkif’in terk-i vatan eyleyerek Mısır’a yerleşmesinden çok sonralarına denk düşüyor ve Âkif’te fikr-i takip pek zayıf çıkıyor; inançları için kavga eden bir adam olarak göremiyoruz. Tembel ve rahatına düşkündür. İki nokta var; birincisi, gittiği Mısır, İngiliz egemenliği altındaydı. İkincisi Âkif’e mal edilen ve benim Âkif’in yazmadığını yazdığım İstiklal Marşı’nda anti-emperyalist ve İngiltere karşıtı hiçbir işarete rastlamıyoruz. Tacettin Dergahı’ndan İngiltere’ye bir yol açılmaktadır. Bunlara üçüncüsünü ekleyebiliriz. Mustafa Sagir Hindli olmakla birlikte aynı zamanda Mısırlı diyebiliriz, 1910 yılından itibaren Mısır’da çalışıyordu ve Türkiye’ye de Mısır’dan geliyordu. Âkif’in ise Mısırlıların adamı olduğunu biliyoruz ve bu adamı olma keyfiyeti Mısır’a nihai olarak yerleşmesinden çok öncelerine denk düşüyordu.”43 Âkif kimin ajanı? Prof. Dr. Nurullah ÇETİN: Şimdi burada Âkif’in İngiltere’nin ve Mısır’ın ajanı olduğu iması vardır. Mısır’a da Mısır’ın adamı olduğu için gittiği iddiası vardır. Bunlar tamamen yanlıştır. Âkif, İngiltere’yi emperyalist bir ülke olarak şiirlerinde ve vaazlarında uzun uzun eleştirir. İstiklal Marşı, baştanbaşa İngiliz emperyalizmine tepkidir. Ona göre İngiltere, “üç eşkıya lord” dur. Nitekim “Berlin Hatıraları” şiirinde şöyle der: “Biraz da geçmeyi ister misin bizim yakaya? Al işte, bir günü matemsiz olmayan Asya! O eski mabed-i irfan (bilgi, kültür, sanat tapınağı), o mehd-i İbrahim (Hz. İbrahim’in beşiği); O şimdi boynu bükülmüş zavallı hâk-i yetim (yetim toprak)! Zaman-ı rüşdünü (Erginlik, olgunluk zamanı) andıkça ağlasın dursun, İkiz vesayeti altında İngiliz’le Rus’un Sülük benizli vasiler (emperyalistler) ne emdiler kanını, Mecali kalmadı artık çıkardılar canını! Bütün hazâini (hazineleri) Hind’in, o muhteşem yurdun Gider de hırsını teskine üç şaki (eşkıya, haydut) lordun; Zavallı yerliyi kıtlık zaman zaman kemirir; Bu, kan tükürmeye baksın… O muttasıl (sürekli) semirir.”44 Yine “Asım”da da İngilizler için şöyle der: “İngiliz yok mu, o hain ya doyup patlamalı;”45 Âkif vaazlarında İngilizler hakkında şöyle ifadeler kullanır: “Ey cemaat-i Müslimîn! (Müslümanlar topluluğu) İngilizin asıl düşmanlığı bizedir.” “Ey Osmanlı kardeşlerim! Sakın İngilizlere kapılmayın. Sakın bunlardan insaniyet, adalet, merhamet, ulüvv-i cenab (soyluluk, iyilik, erdemlilik), merdlik gibi şeyler beklemeyin.”46 Eşref Edib’in verdiği şu bilgiler, Akif’in ve Sebilürreşad dergisindeki arkadaşlarının İngiliz emperyalizmine karşı nasıl mücadele ettiklerini açıkça ortaya koyuyor: "Hindistan'daki İslâm mütefekkirlerinden (düşünürlerinden) Şeyh Müşîr Hüseyin Kıdvay'ın, başta İngilizlere olmak üzere, bütün işgalci devletlere ateş püsküren, Türkleri müdafaa eden (savunan) İslâm'a Çekilen Kılıç adlı eserini İngilizce'den Türkçe'ye tercüme ediyoruz. Her türlü tehlikeyi göze alıp gizli olarak Necm-i İstikbâl Matbaası'nda on binlerce nüsha bastırıp Anadolu'ya sevk ediyoruz. Bu eserin basılmasında matbaa sahibi merhum Ahmed Efendi'nin cesaret ve fedakârlığını hiç unutmuyorum. Sonradan İngilizler bu eserin kimin tarafından tercüme edildiğini ve hangi matbaada basıldığını çok aradılarsa da bulamadılar.”47 Yalçın Küçük’ün “İstiklal Marşı’nda anti-emperyalist ve İngiltere karşıtı hiçbir işarete rastlamıyoruz.” iddiasına gelince, bunu da açıklayalım. İstiklal Marşı baştan başa anti-emperyalist ve İngiltere karşıtı bir marştır. Ben sadece iki mısraının açıklamasına ve arka planına yer vereceğim: *“Medeniyyet!” dediğin tek dişi kalmış canavar?” Batı, 19. yüzyılda Afrika ve Asya ülkelerini doğrudan işgal ederken oraları kendisine sömürge edinirken, oralarda kolonyal bir yönetim kurarken gerekçesi oralara medeniyet götürmekti. Yani Asya ve Afrika insanları cahil, kültürsüz, medeniyetsiz, ilkel ve vahşi idiler. Avrupalı efendiler onlara medeniyet götürüyorlardı. Sömürü düzenlerini dünya kamuoyuna böyle cilalı bir kılıf içinde sunuyorlardı. Bugün de aynı Haçlı Batılılar, Afganistan’a, Irak’a, şuraya buraya demokrasi götürüyoruz diye giriyorlar. Terimler değişiyor ama öz değişmiyor. Millî Mücadelemiz sıralarında Batı destekli Yunan çapulcuları Anadolu’muzu işgal ederken İngiliz Başbakanı Daved Lloyd George (1863 - 1945), Avam Kamarası'nda yaptığı bir konuşmada aynen şöyle demişti: "Yunan ordusu Anadolu'ya medeniyet götürüyor. Yunan kuvvetleri kendilerinden bekleneni yapmıştır."48 Emperyalist Batı, özellikle Doğu dünyasını, İslam dünyasını silah zoruyla, işgalle, zorbalıkla sömürge hâline getirmiştir. Özellikle I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan itibaren medeniyet ürünü olan silahlarla kitle katliamları yapmış, oluk oluk kanlar akıtmış, milletleri boyunduruğu altına almıştır. Âkif, Batının kendini “medeniyet”le özdeşleştirmesini istihzalı bir biçimde vurguluyor. Şunu demek istiyor: Kendilerini medenî olarak gösteren Batı, aslında vahşî bir canavardan ibarettir. Âkif, “medeniyet” kavramına yüklediği anlamı, neden tek dişi kalmış canavar olarak nitelediği konusunu Kastamonu Nasrullah Camii’nde verdiği bir vaazında şöyle açar: “Benim bu kürsüden söyleyecek bir sözüm varsa o da Garp (Batı) medeniyeti dediğimiz o rezil âlemin bir an evvel hâk ile yeksân (yerle bir) olmasını temenniden ibarettir. Ey cemaat-ı müslimîn! (Müslümanlar topluluğu) Sakın bu sözlerimden benim ilim düşmanı, marifet (bilgi, hüner, sanat, beceri) düşmanı, terakki (ilerleme, gelişme) düşmanı olduğuma zâhip olmayınız (bu kanıya varmayınız). Benim bütün insanlar hesabına bilhassa dindaşlarım namına istediğim bir medeniyet varsa o da her manasıyla pek yüksek, namuslu, vakarlı bir medeniyettir, yani bir medeniyet-i fâzıladır (faziletli, erdemli bir medeniyet). Garp medeniyeti maddiyattaki (maddi alanlardaki) terakkisini (gelişimini) maneviyat sahasında katiyen gösteremedi. Bilakis o ciheti (tarafı) büsbütün ihmal etti. Hayır ihmal etmedi; bile bile pâymâl etti (mahvetti, telef etti). Avrupalıların ne mal olduklarını anlayamayanlar zannederim ki bu sefer artık gözleriyle görerek hatalarını tashih etmişlerdir.”49 Görüldüğü gibi modern Batı, maneviyatı, insanî değerleri, dinî duyarlığı ortadan kaldırdığı, sadece maddeciliğe, materyalizme, güce, silaha, dünyaya bağlı olduğu için tek boyutlu yani tek dişi kalmış bir canavardır. *”Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlâl” mısraında Türk ırkını kimsenin yok edemeyeceği imgesi vardır. Bu mısra, çok önemli gerçekleri içermektedir. Mehmet Âkif, Arnavut ırkından olmasına rağmen, Arnavut ırkçılığı yapmayıp, yüksek bir Türk ırkına mensubiyet şuuruyla Batılı ırkçıların Türk ırkını yok etmek istemelerine şiddetle tepki duymuştur. Burada Âkif, bazılarının zannettiği gibi Türk ırkçılığı yapmamış; tam tersine Batılı ırkçılığa karşı masum Türk ırkını savunma tavrı ortaya koymuştur. Irkçılık, kendi ırkını üstün görüp başka ırkları kötülemek ve hatta yok etmeye çalışmaktır. Bu bağlamda Mehmet Âkif, Türk ırkını yüksek görüp başka ırkları aşağılamıyor, onların Türk ırkı tarafından yok edilmesini istemiyor. Tam tersine barbar batılı saldırgan ırkçılığa karşı Türk ırkını koruyor. Millî Mücadele sürecimiz, Batılı ırkçıların, yani İngiliz, Fransız, İtalyan, Yunanlı gibi kendilerini üstün ırk, Türkleri de aşağı ırk gören barbarların Türk milletini bu coğrafyada ya yok etmek, yani soykırıma tabi tutmak ya da Orta Asya’ya geri sürmek istemelerine karşı bizim var olma, var kalma mücadelemizdir. Âkif, burada Türk ırkçılığı yapmıyor. Tam tersine Batılı ırkçıların barbarca ırkçılıklarına karşı mazlum ve mağdur Türk ırkını savunma konumunda kalıyor. Millî Mücadele süreci, o dönem için son Haçlı saldırılarına karşı bir savunma, kendini koruma mücadelesidir. Tarih boyunca Batılı ırkçılar, Türklere karşı hep ırkçılık yapmıştır. Bunu zaman zaman itiraf da etmişlerdir. Mesela Darwin 3 Temmuz 1881 tarihinde W. Graham adlı bir arkadaşına yazdığı mektubunda Türkleri “aşağılık ırk, barbar, yok edilecek toplum” olarak görmektedir. Evrim kuramının sahibi olan Charles Darwin, insanların da dahil olduğu canlıların gelişim sürecini ve hayatta kalma durumlarını hayat mücadelesine bağlamıştır. Ona göre, tabiatta canlılar arasında hayatta kalmak için sürekli bir mücadele ve çatışma vardır. Bu mücadele ve çatışma ırklar arasında da vardır. Yüksek ırklar, aşağı ırkları yok ederek medeniyet gelişecektir. Bu bağlamda Darwin’e göre Batılılar yüksek ırklar, Türk milleti ve diğer bazı ırklar da aşağı ırk oluyor. Bu mücadelede aşağı ırk olan Türk ırkı da yok olacaktır. Yani adam, kafasından uydurduğu saçma sapan bir kuramla Batılı devletleri Türk milletini soykırıma uğratmaya, yani kökümüzü kurutmaya davet etmektedir. Nitekim şöyle der: “Doğal ayıklamaya, elemeye dayalı kavganın, medeniyetin ilerleyişine sizin zannettiğinizden daha fazla fayda sağladığını ve sağlamakta olduğunu ispatlayabilirim. Düşünün ki, birkaç yüzyıl önce Avrupa, Türkler tarafından işgal edildiğinde Avrupa milletleri ne kadar büyük risk altında kalmıştı, ama artık bugün Avrupa’nın Türkler tarafından işgali bize ne kadar gülünç geliyor. Avrupa ırkları olarak bilinen medenî ırklar, hayat mücadelesinde Türk barbarlığına karşı galip gelmişlerdir. Dünyanın çok da uzak olmayan bir geleceğine baktığımda, bu tür aşağı ırkların çoğunun medenîleşmiş yüksek ırklar tarafından yok edileceğini görüyorum.”50 Darwin, bir kitabında da aşağı ırk dediği ve bizlerin de dahil odluğu milletleri insansı maymunlar olarak değerlendiriyor: "Belki de yüzyıllar kadar sürmeyecek yakın bir gelecekte, medenî insan ırkları, vahşi ırkları yeryüzünden tamamen silecek ve onların yerine geçecek. Aynı zamanda insansı maymunlar da kuşkusuz elimine edilecekler. Böylece insan ile en yakın akrabaları arasındaki boşluk daha da genişleyecek."51 Görüldüğü gibi Darwin, Avrupalı ırkları medenî ve yüksek ırklar, Türkleri de yok edilmesi gereken aşağı ırk olarak görüyor. Birinci Dünya Savaşı sonrasında ülkemizi işgal eden bu medenî yüksek ırklar sürüsü olan İtilaf Devletleri, Türkleri en zayıf anında Anadolu’da soykırıma tabi tutarak yok etmek istediler. Mehmet Âkif, bu saldırılara karşı masum Türk ırkının yok edilemeyeceğini bütün gücüyle ve imanıyla haykırmıştır. Darwin’in bu çok yüksek?!!!.. ve bilimsel?!!!... öğretilerinden ilham alan yüksek ırklardan birinin bir siyasetçisi, 1880-1885 yılları arasında İngiltere başbakanı olan William Ewart Gladstone, bir konuşmasında aynen Darwin gibi şöyle demiş: “Türkler, insanlığın insan olmayan örnekleridir. Medeniyetimizin bekası için onları Asya steplerine geri sürmeli veya Anadolu’da yok etmeliyiz. Türklerin yaptıkları kötülükler yalnız bir surette ortadan kaldırılabilir: Kendileri yok olmakla.”52 Darwin, ırkçılığın, soykırımın, katliamın bilimsel kuramını hazırlamış; ırkdaşı politikacılar da uygulamaya koymaya, fiiliyata geçirmeye çalışmışlardır. Darwin’in ırkçı görüşlerini uygulamaya sokan politikacılardan biri İngiltere eski Başbakanı Winston Churchill, Savaş Bakanı olduğu sıralarda, İngiliz Kraliyet Hava Kuvvetleri'ne hitaben yazdığı bir mektubunda "medenî olamayan barbar kabilelere karşı zehirli gaz kullanabiliriz" telkininde bulunmuştur. Buradaki hedefi Tük milleti idi. Nitekim Çanakkale Savaşı’nda Türk ordusuna karşı zehirli gaz kullanılmıştır. Aynı dönemin Sömürgeler Bakanı Lord Gladstone’un "Türkler maymunla insan arası medeniyet yıkıcı barbarlardır... Türkler, insanlığın insan olmayan numuneleridir" demiştir. Bu mısradaki “izmihlal” kelimesiyle ilgili olarak Orhan Karaveli bir açıklama getiriyor. Buna göre Akif, bu mısrada Ali Kemal’in bir yazıyla Kuva-yı Milliye hareketini, Millî Mücadeleyi “izmihlal” kelimesiyle izahına şiddetle tepki koymuştur. Sözü Orhan Karaveli’ye bırakalım: “Mehmet Âkif Ersoy Bey (1873-1935) Kurtuluş Savaşı sırasında Ankara’da bulunurken dedemin konuğu olmuş ve Tacettin Camisi’nin müştemilatında yazdığı İstiklal Marşı’nı ilk kez sabah kahvaltısını getiren Raife adında sarı saçlı, mavi gözlü, henüz on beşindeki bir kız çocuğuna okumuştu. Raife, benim annem olduğu için de "İstiklal Marşı"nın bizim ailemizde ayrı bir yeri vardır. Mehmet Âkif Bey 1921 yılı başlarının, kimilerine sonsuz ve umutsuz gibi görünen o ünlü Ankara kışında Kurtuluş Savaşı'nın kazanılacağından emindi. Öyle olmasaydı on "dörtlük"ten oluşan İstiklal Marşı'nın beş dizeli son bölümünde "Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlal!" der miydi? "İzmihlal", Arapça kökenli bir sözcük. “Yıkılma, çökme, yok olma” anlamında. Âkif, Kurtuluş Savaşı'nın en zor günlerinde ve kuvvacıların bir yandan da iç isyanlarla, ayaklanmalarla boğuştuğu bir dönemde "bayrağına ve ırkına sonsuza kadar yok olmama' güvencesi verirken Ali Kemal nasıl kullanabilmişti "izmihlal' sözcüğünü böylesi bir içerikle? Kim bilir, belki de cevap veriyordu "Âkif Bey" 1921 yılı Şubat ayı başlarında, Ali Kemal'in 7 Ağustos 1920 günü gazetesinde yayımlanan şu başyazısına: "Dün gazetelerde okuduk; Mustafa Kemal ve 'hempaları' Eskişehir'de karargâhlarını kurmuşlar; Karabekir'ler, Kâzım'lar, Nurettin'ler, Ali Fuat'lar, Salâhattin'ler sözde kolordularının başına geçip Yunanlılara karşı büyük taarruza hazırlanıyorlarmış. Bu çılgınca teşebbüsün acı sonucu ne olacaktır, size bir kelime ile özetleyelim: İzmihlal!.. Gene İzmihlal!.. Daima izmihlal!.. Çünkü Yunanistan'ın orduları var... Cephanesi var... Savaş araç ve gereçleri var ve sonuçta İngiltere gibi büyük bir yardımcısı var. Bütün bunlardan başka Yunan halkıyla devletinin düşünce, emel ve gaye birliği var. (Bizim) serserilerin ise yoksunlukları her bakımdan yürekler acısıdır. Bütün bunların dışında, gaddarlıkları ve haydutlukları nedeniyle Anadolu halkının can düşmanı olmuşlardır. Üstelik, bir uçurum oluşmuştur onlarla saf ve inançlı Anadolu halkı arasında. Anadolu Allah'ını, Peygamberini, dinini severken onlar dinsiz ve ikiyüzlüdürler. Allah’a ve ahrete inanmazlar. Anadolu, padişahı peygamberin elçisi olarak bilir ama onlar böyle soylu duygulardan oldum olası yoksundurlar... Bu koşullarda ve yaşanan son facialardan da ders almayarak Yunanlılara meydan okumayı sürdürmelerini çılgınlıktan başka neyle açıklayabiliriz? Bu 'asker kuşağını' Hâmid devrinden beri tanırız. Evet, bu beyler, paşalar mektep görüyorlar, tahsil görüyorlar. Hatta bazen Almanya'da bile uzun müddet bulunuyor, okuyor, yazıyor ve çalışıyorlar ama gerçekleri bilme ve anlama açısından bir eksiklik ve yanlışlık içine gömüldükçe gömülüyorlar. (Onlar için) varsa harp, yoksa harp! 'Hep' harp. Bu 'benzersiz' kafalarca cihan bir kışladan ibarettir. Cihanın gayesi -onlar için- savaş olduğundan geriye ne kalmışsa 'hiç'tir. O 'hep'i yaşatıp sürdürmek için 'hiç'i mahvetmek işten bile değildir. Bir buçuk ay kadar önce İzmir cephesinde Yunan taarruzu başladı. Yunan askeri büyük mesafeler aşarak ta Bursa'ya kadar geldi. Bütün o sahte kahramanlar, derme çatma askerlerini düşmana karşı yönetimsiz ve subaysız (!) bırakarak çalataban kaçmak zorunda kaldılar. Çünkü, akıl, ilim ve güç açısından (Yunanlılarla) aramızda bu kadar fark varken savaşa tutuşulmamalıydı. Fakat bu (Yunan) taarruzu görevini tamamlayarak durunca Kuva-yı Milliye serserileri yeniden ayaklanarak, âdeta, uyuyan düşmanın kuyruğuna bastılar. Yarın düşman Eskişehir'e (de) girerse 'bunlar' daha içlere çekilirler ama böbürlenmeyi de sürdürürler! Sonra aynı facia aynı biçimde (tekrar) oynanır. Gene de o 'zorbalara' bir zarar gelmediği gibi belki kârlı bile çıkarlar. Çünkü bunlar, böyle barut kokusu içinde yaşadıkça ülkeyi, iktisaden diledikleri gibi kasar kavurur, para bile kazanırlar. İşte zavallı memleketimiz bugün böyle bir durumdadır..." Mustafa Kemal'in ülkeyi iç ve dış düşmandan temizlemek için canını dişine takarak ve "imkânsız"ı "mümkün kılarak" yarattığı orduyu dün böylesine aşağılayanlarla, bugünün, cumhuriyetin nimetleriyle yetişip bir yerlere gelen siyasetçileri, "Mütareke basını"na rahmet okutan sözde aydınları, kukla yazarları, satılık kalemleri ve cumhuriyeti kuran ve koruyup kollamakla görevli Türk ordusunu çökertilecek son kale olarak gören sözde gazetecileri arasında ne fark var? Ali Kemal kaçırılınca: "... evet yanılmışım, ama milletimi tanımamış, onun gücünü görememiştim. Çünkü, ömrümün yirmi yılı yurtdışında geçmişti..." sözleriyle kendisini savunmaya ve "mazur" göstermeye çalışmıştı. Peki, şimdikilerin "mazereti" nedir? Nasıl bu orduyu "Battal Gazi ordusu"na benzeterek alaylarının hedefi yapabildiler? Nasıl, "İyi ki bu paşalarla savaşa filan girmemişiz!.." diyebildiler? Nasıl, ulusun bağrından çıkmış bir ordunun, başka hiçbir ülkede görülmeyecek biçimde ve on yıllardan beri, ulus-devletimizin bütünlüğünü korumak için dış destekli bölücülerle savaş hâlinde olduğunu ve en yüksek rütbelisinden en kıdemsiz erine kadar şehitler verdiğini görmezden gelirler? Hele o, kimlere ve ne karşılığında hizmet ettiği bilinmeyen (veya bilinen) "basın kartlı" medya satılmışları!.. Halkımızın, kendisinden bir parça olduğu için hâlâ gerçekten güvendiği tek kurum olan ordumuzu ürettikleri birtakım "kâğıt parçaları"yla neden gözden düşürmeye çalışırlar? Ordu-millet bütünlüğü "yok olmuş" demeyelim, sarsılmış bir Türkiye'nin sonu ne olur?”53 *** Bu yazının üçüncü ve son bölümüne şu link'ten ulaşabilirsiniz: http://www.mirhaber.com/haber.php?haber_id=36141 Kaynakça: 27 Yalçın Küçük, Çöküş, Mızrak Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.63 28 Yalçın Küçük, Çöküş, Mızrak Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.98-100 29 Yalçın Küçük, Çöküş, Mızrak Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.97 30 Eşref Edip, Mehmet Âkif, Hayatı Eserleri ve Yetmiş Muharririn Yazıları, hzl. Fahrettin Gün, Beyan Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.454 31 Eşref Edip, Mehmet Âkif, Hayatı Eserleri ve Yetmiş Muharririn Yazıları, hzl. Fahrettin Gün, Beyan Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.99 32 Sebilürreşad, S.437 33 Eşref Edip, Mehmet Âkif, Hayatı Eserleri ve Yetmiş Muharririn Yazıları, hzl. Fahrettin Gün, Beyan Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.103 34 Safahat, İnkılap ve Aka Kitabevleri, İstanbul 1977, s.181 35 Yalçın Küçük, Çöküş, Mızrak Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.102 36 Divanü Lügati’t-Türk Tercümesi, çev. Besim Atalay, 3. baskı, Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, Ankara 1992, C. II, s.205 37 Muharrem Ergin, Oğuz Kağan Destanı, Millî Eğitim Basımevi, 1000 Temel Eser Serisi, İstanbul 1970 38 İsmail Parlatır, Nurullah Çetin, Tevfik Fikret Bütün Şiirleri, Türk Dil Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara 2004, s.666 39 Fevzi Kurtoğlu, Türk Bayrağı ve Ay Yıldız, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara 1992, s.7. Yazar, bu tanımı eski Bahriye Mektebi tarih muallimlerinden Şükrü Beyden almış. 40 Mehmet Cemal Çiftçigüzeli-Mehmet Çetin, TBMM’de İstiklal Marşı ve Mehmet Âkif, Mehmet Akif Ersoy Fikir ve Sanat Vakfı Yayınları, Ankara 2002, s.79 41 Mehmet Cemal Çiftçigüzeli-Mehmet Çetin, TBMM’de İstiklal Marşı ve Mehmet Akif, Mehmet Âkif Ersoy Fikir ve Sanat Vakfı Yayınları, Ankara 2002, s.82 42 Fevzi Kurtoğlu, Türk Bayrağı ve Ay Yıldız, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara 1992 43 Yalçın Küçük, Çöküş, Mızrak Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.220-221 44 Safahat, İnkılap ve Aka Kitabevleri, İstanbul 1977, s.340-341 45 Safahat, İnkılap ve Aka Kitabevleri, İstanbul 1977, s.371 46 Abdülkerim Abdülkadiroğlu - Nuran A., Mehmet Âkif’in Kur’an-ı Kerim’i Tefsiri - Mevıza ve Hutbeleri, Ankara 1991, s.152, 178 47 Eşref Edip, Mehmet Akif, Hayatı Eserleri ve Yetmiş Muharririn Yazıları, hzl. Fahrettin Gün, Beyan Yayınları, İstanbul 2010, s.110 48 Muhittin Nalbandoğlu, İstiklal Marşımızın Tarihi, Cem Yayınları, İstanbul 1964, s.92 49 Sebilürreşad, 25 Teşrinisani (Kasım) 1336 (1920), c.18, S.464, s.249-259; Abdülkerim Abdülkadiroğlu - Nuran A., Mehmet Âkif’in Kur’an-ı Kerim’i Tefsiri - Mevıza ve Hutbeleri, Ankara 1991, s.155 50 Francis Darwin, The Life and Letters of Charles Darwin, Vol. I, 1888. New York: D. Appleton and Company, s. 285-286) Bu metnin aslı şöyledir: "I could show fight on natural selection having done and doing more for the progress of civilization than you seem inclined to admit. Remember what risk the nations of Europe ran, not so many centuries ago, of being overwhelmed by the Turks, and how ridiculous such an idea now is! The more civilized so-called Caucasian races have beaten the Turkish hollow in the struggle for existence. Looking to the world at no very distant date, what an endless number of the lower races will have been eliminated by the higher civilized races throughout the world." (Francis Darwin, The Life and Letters of Charles Darwin, Vol. I, 1888. New York: D. Appleton and Company, s. 285-286) 51 Charles Darwin, Descent of Man (İnsanın Türeyişi), Chapter 6, 1871 Bu metnin aslı şöyledir: ”At some future period, not very distant as measured by centuries, the civilised races of man will almost certainly exterminate, and replace, the savage races throughout the world. At the same time the anthropomorphous apes will no doubt be exterminated. The break between man and his nearest allies will then be wider... 52 Süleyman Kocabaş, Hindistan Yolu ve Petrol Uğruna Yapılanlar: Türkler ve İngiltere, 1. baskı, İstanbul, Vatan Yayınları, 1985, s.231 53 Orhan Karaveli, Ali Kemal, Doğan Kitap, İstanbul 2009, s.69-72 Not: Bu mülakat Prof. Dr. Nurullah ÇETİN'in şahsına ait olan "nurullahcetin.com" isimli siteden,bilgileri dahilinde iktibas edilmiştir.